


MAPS

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, hostjongin, hostkyungsoo, hostluhan, hostsehun, pilotkris, pilotsuho
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Güney Kore’nin en prestijli hava yollarından birisinin en yeni kabin memuru Jongin pilotlardan biri olan Kaptan Junmyeon’a karşı saklı duygularıyla başa çıkmaya çalışıyordur.





	MAPS

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MAPS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362916) by suddenwhispers. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Jongin şirketten çocuklarla indirimli içki saatini kabul ettiğinde eğlenmeyi, onu sarhoş etmeyecek ama çakırkeyif yapacak yeterli içki tüketmeyi, diğer şirketten bir kabin memurunun evli bir yardımcı pilotla yattığı dedikodusunu duymayı ya da gelecekte gitmek istedikleri şehirlere dair küçük sohbetler etmeyi bekliyordu. Jongin’in kesinlikle beklemediği şey ise dedikoduya dahil olması ve bununla yüz yüze gelmesiydi.

Bar kahkahalara karışmış sohbet sesleriyle, bardak şıngırtıları ve hoparlörden yayılan müzikle doluydu. ancak açıkçası Jongin için bu kombinasyon Jongin’in en yeni arkadaşlarını susturmaya yetmiyordu.

“Yani, Kaptan Kim Suho’yu çok çekici buluyorsun.” Luhan garsona içecekler için teşekkür edip bir yudum aldıktan sonra sordu. Sesindeki keskinlik bir soru değil doğrulama olduğunu belirtiyordu. Jongin’in kalbi tekledi.

“Ohh, Jongin! Hiç vakit kaybetmeden Kaptanı direkt hedefe almışsın.” Kyungsoo sırıtarak söyledi. “Seni suçlayamam yine de, Suho çok seksi birisi.”

 _“Ne?”_ Jongin neredeyse kızgın bir şekilde söyledi. Birisi onları duydu mu diye gergince etrafına bakındı ve herkesin kendi halinde olduğunu görünce cennetlere şükretti. “Sanırım yakışıklı birisi ama nereden bu fikre kapıldınız? Ben onu çekici falan bulmuyorum.” Gerginliğini belli etmemeye çalışarak olabildiğince normal bir şekilde kendini savundu.

“Kaynağım öyle demiyor ama.” Luhan sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. Ukala görünüyordu; kesinlikle iyiye işaret değildi.

“Bunu kim dedi sana?” Jongin gözlerini kıstı ama Sehun sırıtışını saklama konusunda başarısız olunca kaynağı anlamamak için gerizekalı olmak lazımdı. Jongin iç çekti; bilmeliydi. “Onu dinlemeyin, ne dediğini bilmiyor.”

“Oh gerçekten mi?” Sehun söyledi ve Luhan gibi kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek Jongin’e bilmişçesine baktı.

“Evet, Jongin söyledi ve ona _‘kapa-lanet-çeneni’_ bakışı attı.

“Ama Jongin, benim önümdeki kanıtlara dayanarak… onunla aynı fikirdeyim.”

Jongin, Sehun’un her zamanki boş ifadesinin tatmin olanla yer değiştirmesini izledi. Arkadaş oldukları yıllara ve Sehun’un işe alınması için birkaç tanıdığını araya sokması gerçeğine rağmen, ani bir Sehun’u boğma isteği Jongin’in göğsünde yükseldi. İş arkadaşları önünde olay çıkarmak en akıllıca hareket olmazdı. İşini çok sevmesine rağmen, Jongin bu isteğini bastırdı ve Sehun’a iğneli bir bakış attı. Etkilenmemişçesine Sehun’un sırıtışı daha da büyüdü.

“Ne kanıtı? Analiz edecek bir şey yok.” Jongin karşı çıktı. Kendini durduramadan ağzından kaçacak kelimeleri engellemesi için Sehun’un ayağına tekme atmamak için kendisini kontrol etmekle meşguldü. “Kaptan Junmyeon hakkındaki düşüncelerim tamamen profesyonel.”

Kelimeler ağzından çıktığı anda Jongin hatasını fark etti.

“Junmyeon mu?” Luhan kahkaha ve inanamamazlık arası bir ses çıkardı. “Sehun-ah, birbirlerine isimleriyle hitap etmeye başladıklarını söylememiştin!” sanki günün en iyi keşfiymiş gibi Luhan heyecanla ellerini çırptı. Jongin kendini yumruklamak ve kaçmak arasında kalmıştı. Kesinlikle sıçmıştı.

“Ben de farkında değildim.” Sehun cevaplayarak güldü. “Senin kadar şaşkınım hyung.”

“Öyle değil.” Jongin konuşmaya çalıştı ancak Luhan onu duymamış gibi araya girdi.

“Kahretsin, uzun zamandır sizinle uçmuyorum, geri kalmışım.” Luhan sızlandı. “Bizden başka ne saklıyorsun, Kim Jongin?”

“Hiç!” Jongin alnında biriken terleri sildi ve sonra kalan içkisini yudumladı; bunun için çok ayıktı. “Önemli bir şey değil, tamam mı? Yakınlaştık ve bana öyle seslenmemi söyledik.” Jongin durumu kendi çıkarına kurtarmaya çalışarak açıkladı.

Başka bir durumda değillerse iş arkadaşları arasında gelişen doğal arkadaşlık yeterli olmamalıydı. Ama bahsettikleri kişi Jun- Su- _Kaptan’_ larıydı; kimsenin, özellikle de bir çaylağın kolayca hayatına girmesine izin vermeyen birisiydi ve Jongin’in ağzından çıkan kelimelerle herhangi bir olasılık ziyan oluyordu.

“Gördün mü?!” Sehun bağırarak ellerini salladı. “Şimdi de aranızda bir şey olmadığına inanmamızı nasıl istersin?”

“O haklı. Ona ilk adıyla seslenmemiz en az bir yıl alıyor ve görev dışıyken bile hala ona Suho diyen çok kişi var.” Luhan ekledi. Hatta Kyungsoo –tatlı, çekingen Kyungsoo—bile başını salladı ve böylece resmileşti; bundan kaçmak çok zor olacaktı. “Ama görünüşe bakılırsa sen değil.” Luhan bir kaşını alayla kaldırdı. Jongin yanaklarının kızardığını hissediyordu ve içkisinin alakası bile yoktu. “Bu arada nelerden bahsediyorsunuz?”

“Özel bir şey değil.” Jongin omuz silkti. Sehun ve Luhan ona beklentiyle bakıyor, gerçek bilgiyi arıyorlardı o yüzden Jongin iç çekerek devam etti. “Bir gün pilot olmak gibi planlarım olup olmadığını sordu ve seyrüsefer ile ilgili birkaç teknik gösterdi.”

Alkol direkt beynine gidiyor olmalıydı çünkü daha fazla konuştukça arkadaşlarına alay etmeleri için daha fazla malzeme veriyordu.

 _“Ne?”_ Luhan o gece ikince kez çığlık attı; bu sefer dikkatleri üzerine çekti ve Jongin masanın altına saklanmaya çok yakındı. “Bu ne zaman oldu?”

“Birkaç hafta önce?”

Jongin emin değilmiş gibi bir ses çıkardı ama unutmasının imkanı yoktu. Jongin’in ne kadar hırslı ve çalışkan olduğunu, isterse daha fazlasını başarabileceğini söylerken Junmyeon’un ses tonunu hatırlıyordu. Junmyeon’un onu sol koltuğa oturtmasını, Junmyeon’un arkasında durup ellerini Jongin’in ellerine koyarak onu yönlendirmesini, Jongin’in kulağına doğru mırıldanmasını, Jongin’in sürekli çalıştığını kalpten bildiğini söylemesini hatırlıyordu ama Junmyeon’un bedeninin yakınlığıyla hepsi tamamen aklından uçmuştu. Üstünün önünde kendisini aptal duruma düşürmemek için çabalamasındaki gerginliği suçluyordu ancak belki de Jongin’in kabul etmek istediğinden çok daha fazlası vardı.

“Bana söylemedin bile.” Sehun’un sesi Jongin’i düşüncelerinden ayırdı. “Arkadaş olduğumuzu sanıyordum.” Sehun dramatik bir şekilde söyledi. Jongin gözlerini devirdi.

“Çubuğuna dokundun mu?”

“Evet.” Jongin düşünmeden cevapladı; hala Junmyeon’un sıcaklığının teninde yayıldığı anıya kendini kaptırmış haldeydi. Masadaki herkes kıkır kıkır gülmeye başlayınca Jongin cevabındaki imayı fark etti. “Yani, hayır! Ugh, ne demek istediğimi biliyorsunuz.” Jongin toyluğuna homurdandı. “Conta yani, kelimeyi unutmayın.”

“Detaylar.” Luhan eliyle onu geçiştirdi. “Konuyu değiştirme.”

“Bakın,” Jongin bir elini yüzünde gezdirerek kendini toparlamaya çalışıyordu. “Aramızda hiçbir şey yok. Sadece çok arkadaş canlısı ve uyum sağlamam için bana yardım ediyor. İnanması neden bu kadar zor?”

“Pekâlâ, birkaç nedeni var.” Sehun cevapladı ve Jongin sorduğuna çoktan pişman olmuştu. “Geçen gün bana hayranlık konuşması yaptığın küçük hikayenle mi…” Jongin hafifçe kızardı. “…yoksa gözünü kırpmadan her emrini yerine getirmen gerçeğiyle mi başlamalıyım?”

Aslında Jongin’in gerçekten pişman olduğu şey şansı varken Sehun’u boğmamış olmasıydı. Alçak.

“Tabii ki, ben şirkette yeniyim, unuttun mu? Ayrıca, bana dediklerini yapmak benim görevim; o Kaptan.”

“Evet, ama senden özellikle istemediği sürece yapmak zorunda değilsin ki sen böyle değilsin.” Konuşmayı gözlemleyen Kyungsoo konuştu. Jongin’in gözleri şaşkınlıktan kocaman açıldı. “Son zamanlarda sık sık birinci sınıfta uçmanın şüpheli olduğunu düşünmüyor musun? Apaçık onun favorisisin. Ve ona sürekli götürdüğün kahveleri biz içmek zorunda kalıyoruz. Kimse o kadar çok kafeinle başa çıkamaz biliyorsun, değil mi? Arkanı döndüğünde kıçını dikizlemek istediği için kupalarını kabul ediyor bence.”

“Hyung!” Jongin ağzı açık bakarken Sehun ve Luhan, Kyungsoo’ya katılarak baş sallıyordu. “Hiç yardımcı olmuyorsun.”

“Zaten planlamamıştım.” Kyungsoo omuz silkti. Jongin’in Kyungsoo için düşündüğü tüm güzel sıfatlar yok oldu ve üçkağıtçı, yaramaz ve Sehun ve Luhan tarafından bozulmuş olanlar kaldı.

Sehun gülerek sandalyesinde ufak bir zafer dansı yaptı ve karanlık tarafa geldiği için kucaklamak için Kyungsoo’ya uzandı.

“Benim yanımda olman lazımdı.” Jongin sızlandı.

“Üzgünüm, Jongin-ah, boş geçemeyecek kadar güzeldi.” Kyungsoo ona nazikçe gülümsedi ve duygularının geri gelmesi için bu yeterliydi; zaten Jongin ona uzun süre kızgın kalamazdı.

“Siz inanılmazsınız.” Jongin sandalyesine çökmüş hala kaş çatıyordu çünkü onları –ya da kendisini?—Kaptan Junmyeon’a sadece hayran olduğuna nasıl ikna edeceğini bilmiyordu. “İstediğinizi düşünün; bana karşı örgütlenmeyi kesin.”

Bir saniye sonra Jongin’in omzunda hafif bir baskı oldu ve arkasından tanıdık bir ses duyuldu.

“Kim inanılmaz?” dedi ses ve Jongin’in sırtı hemen dikleşti. Kime ait olduğunu anlamak için dönmesine gerek yoktu; kafasında bu sesi yeterince tekrarlamıştı zaten.

“Suho!” Kyungsoo neşeyle söyledi ve onu düzgünce selamlamak için kalktı.

Jongin, Luhan’ın ve Sehun’un gözlerindeki parıltıyı kaçırmamıştı; Junmyeon’u selamlamak için arkasını döndü. Junmyeon’a ihtiyatla baktığında hala üniformasını giydiğini gördü; ceketi bir kolunda katlıydı –muhtemelen yolculuğundan henüz gelmişti—ve uzun geçen güne rağmen hala çok yakışıklı görünüyordu.

“Kaptan,” Jongin hafifçe eğilerek selamladı ve Junmyeon karşılık olarak omzunu sıktı. Elini çektiğinde Jongin dokunuşunu özlememiş gibi davranıyordu.

“Selam Sehun, Luhan.” Junmyeon söyledi ve onlar sırıtarak el salladı.

“Bizde tam senden bahsediyorduk.” Kyungsoo konuştu ve Junmyeon’un sırtını sıvazlayarak yerine oturdu.

“Oh,” Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun sözlerine şaşırmıştı. “Umarım hepsi güzel şeylerdir.” Gülümsedi.

“Tabii ki.” Luhan gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Luhan’ı tanımayan birisi gülümsemesinin melek gibi olduğunu düşünüyordu ama özellikle sonraki kelimeleri bunun tam aksiydi. “Özellikle de Kai’mizden gelenler.” Jongin’e baktı. “Değil mi Kai?”

Jongin’in kanı kaynıyordu. Karşılık veremeden önce Junmyeon hızlı davranmıştı.

“Öyle mi?” Junmyeon da ona döndü ve Jongin o gece kaçıncı kez yok olmayı dilediğini unuttu. “Duygularımızın karşılıklı olduğuna sevindim. Benim de Jongin hakkında söyleyecek bir sürü güzel şeyim var.”

Bunu söylerken Junmyeon’un gözlerinde bir şey belirdi ama hızla yok olarak Jongin’e anlamını göstermedi. Utangaçlık Jongin’i hemen ele geçirdi ve arkadaşlarının alaylarıyla kızarmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Luhan’ın sözlerine kendini savunmak ve Junmyeon’a sözleri için teşekkür etmek arasında kalan Jongin süklüm püklüm gülümsedi ve gözlerini kaçırdı; Junmyeon buna gülmüştü.

Jongin platoniğine bakan liseli gibi göründüğü ve arkadaşlarına daha fazla malzeme verdiği için kendisine vurmayı yeniden istiyordu. Ancak, Jongin tüm bunların –dedikodunun başlamasının, saniyeler içinde hızla yayılmasının ve maalesef bu sefer konunun o olmasının—liseli gibi olduğunu düşünüyordu.

“Kalacak mısın?” Kyungsoo kahkahalar dinince sordu.

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, Kris’e bir şey vermek için geldim.” Yakınlarındaki masada oturan adamı işaret etti. Jongin’in midesi hayal kırıklığıyla kasıldı; Junmyeon’un evet demesini ve havaalanı ya da uçak dışında daha çok zaman geçirmelerini dilemişti.

“Aw haydi ama biraz bizimle otur.” Kyungsoo söyledi ama Junmyeon yeniden başını iki yana salladı.

“Sadece bir içki.” Sehun ısrar etti ve Jongin kendisini unuttuklarını düşündüğü anda sırıtarak ekledi. “Jongin ısmarlıyor. Eminim umursamaz.”

Sehun’u boğma isteği tüm kuvvetiyle geri geldi. Yılların arkadaşlığını, olay çıkarmayı unutun; Jongin şu anda Sehun’u öldürecekti! Jongin, Sehun’un boğazına dolandığını hayal ederek ellerini kaldırırken Junmyeon’un kıkırtısı dikkatini dağıttı.

“Üzgünüm, teklifi kabul etmeyi ne kadar istesem de geri çevirmek zorundayım.” Junmyeon sanki bunlar Sehun’un değil de onun fikriymiş gibi Jongin’e özür dilercesine gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Hayır, sorun değil, Sehun’u dinleme. Kalmanı istemediğimden ya da sana içki ısmarlamayacağımdan değil. Yani arkadaşçasına ısmarlardım.”

Junmyeon’un gülümsemesi eğlendiğini belirtiyordu ve Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun utanarak elleriyle yüzünü kapadığını görebiliyordu. Onu suçlamıyordu; arkadaşları az önce kendinden utanıyorsa mezarını kazmaya başlasa iyi olurdu.

“Açıklamak zorunda değilsin. Yarın erken bir uçuşum var. Aslında, doğru hatırlıyorsam hepimizin var.” Junmyeon onlara hatırlattı ve evet, yarın sabah Berlin’e uçacaklardı. “O yüzden düzgünce için.”

“Tamam anne.” Luhan içkisini kafaya dikti ve sırıtarak söyledi.

Junmyeon iç çekti. “Her neyse, gitmem lazım. Birkaç saat sonra görüşürüz.” Herkese el salladı. “Hoşça kal Jongin.” Son kez gülümseyerek kalabalıkta kayboldu.

Bir dakika bile geçmeden Jongin’in hayatı yeniden cehenneme döndü.

 _“Hoşça kal Jongin.”_ Sehun, Junmyeon’un sesini taklit etti ve Kyungsoo ve Luhan’ın gülmesine neden oldu.

“Seni öldüreceğim Oh Sehun.” Jongin dişlerini sıktı. “Benimle yalnızken alay etmek başka, Kaptan Suho’nun önünde yapmak bambaşka!”

“Lütfen ama az önce o sana bir iyilik yaptı.” Luhan savunuyordu ve tabii ki Luhan, Sehun’un yanında olacaktı; diğer alçak. Sehun’un sırıtışı geri geldi.

“Beni utandırarak bana nasıl iyilik yapıyor?” Jongin kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

“Şimdi, Junmyeon’un aklına muhtemel aşk tohumlarını ektik.” Luhan parmaklarını deli bir bilim adamı gibi şaklattı. “Junmyeon sana karşı daha cesur hareketlerde bulunmaya başlayabilir çünkü apaçık senden hoşlanıyor.”

“Ne?”

Luhan iç çekti. “Boşver, Jongin. Göreceksin. Berlin’deki Yılbaşı Partisi tam zamanında geldi. Bu yol sona ermeden, sen başı bağlanmış bir adam olacaksın, aha da buraya yazıyorum.” Masaya vurdu. “Yani en azından becerileceksin. Başka bir içkiye ihtiyacım var; aşk hayatın beni yoruyor. Garson!”

Jongin konuyu kapatan arkadaşlarına şaşkınca bakıyordu. Jongin’in istediği de buydu; onunla alay etmeyi bırakmaları ve Manchester United – Chelsea maçına geri dönmeleriydi. Ancak Jongin şu anda her şeye, Luhan’ın sözlerine, Junmyeon kalmadığı için yaşadığı hayal kırıklığına ve en önemlisi Junmyeon gülümsediğinde hızlanan kalp atışlarına anlam vermek istiyordu.

Akşamın geri kalanında eğlenmek için düşüncelerini bir kenara bıraktı. daha sonra yatağa yattığında kendisine geri döneceklerini biliyordu çünkü Luhan, Sehun ve Kyungsoo sadece Junmyeon’un aklına değil Jongin’inkine de tohum ekmişlerdi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Fazla söze gerek yok, ertesi gün Jongin her zamankinden daha fazla kapatıcı sürmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Jongin rahat bir pozisyon bulmaya çalışırken düşünceleri geri gelmiş ve gece boyunca onu toymalamıştı. Uyku birkaç dakika sonra geri gelmiş ve kısa sürmüştü. Huzuru bir rüyayla kaçana kadar –onu farkındalığa götürene kadar— birkaç dakika uyumayı başarmıştı.

Jongin terleyerek, soluyarak ve gözlerinin önünde gelen kristal berraklığında görüntülerle uyanmıştı; Kaptan Junmyeon’un dizlerinin üstünde sert ellerle baldırlarını tuttuğu ve dudaklarını Jongin’in penisine sarmaladığı görüntülerle. Jongin hiç bu kadar sertleştiğini hatırlamıyordu. Dalgın bir şekilde sorunuyla ilgilenmek için elini eşofmanına soktu; tüm bedeni yanıyordu. Kendi eli yeterince tatminkar değildi ve orgazmdan sonra rahatlamak yerine gerilmişti Jongin; ne kadar denese de uykusuna geri dönememişti ve Junmyeon’un yüzündeki bakış aklından gitmemişti.

 _‘Böyle olmaması gerekiyordu,’_ diye düşündü Jongin; karmaşık duyguları, hızlanan kalp atışları, _bu rüya._

Gecenin geri kalanını diken üstünde, arada uyuklayarak geçirmişti ve alarmı sessizliği böldüğünde iş için hazırlanma vaktinin geldiğine karar vermişti. Jongin gözleri yorgunluktan yanarken iç çekti. onun fantezisiyle mastürbasyon yaptıktan sonra Junmyeon’la karşılaşmaya hazır değildi. Ya da bilinçaltının ona söylemeye çalıştıklarına hazır değildi. yine de yataktan çıktı ve arkadaşlarının Junmyeon konusunu yakınlarda açmaması için dua ederek oto pilot modunda güne hazırlandı.

Uçuş öncesi bilgilendirmede Jongin bakışlarından kaçınarak Junmyeon’la birkaç kelime konuşmayı başardı. Junmyeon’un sesi yeterli bir tetikleyiciydi ve işte ortaya çıkan ereksiyonu Jongin’in planlarında bile yoktu. O yüzden Jongin soğuk su içerek birkaç derin nefes aldı ve ayaklarına konsantre oldu.

Pek yardımcı olmuyordu.

“Berbat görünüyorsun.” Sehun bilgilendirme sona erince ve gidiş kapısına giderken söyledi. “İkiniz de.” Luhan’a da söyledi.

“Sağol.” Jongin gözlerini devirdi. Her zamankinden büyük olan kahvesini aldı; en azından dikkatini toplamasına yardım ediyordu ama kaslarındaki yorgunluk hala geçmemişti ve Sehun’a göre belli oluyordu.

“Rahat bırak beni.” Luhan inledi. Baş ağrısını azaltmak için şakaklarına masaj yapıyordu.

“Yanımda ağrı kesici var, ister misiniz?” Sehun önerdi; Jongin ve Luhan iç çekerek baş salladılar. Sehun’un idareli olmasına sonsuza kadar minnettar olacaklardı.

Yorum Junmyeon’un dikkatini üzerlerine çekmişti.

“Ben size dün gece çok içmeyin demedim mi?” üstünkörü onları azarlıyordu ve sonra Jongin’e döndü. “İyi hissediyor musun Jongin?”

_İyi hissediyor musun? Junmyeon penisinden Jongin’e arzu dolu gözlerle bakarak fısıldamıştı._

Anı Jongin’i şimşek gibi çarparak bedenine elektrik akımı vermiş gibi hissettirdi. Jongin hızla kızarırken birkaç kez yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. “Evet, iyiyim. İyi uyuyamadım sadece.”

Junmyeon başını salladı; muhtemelen barda çok kaldıklarını varsayıyordu. Jongin ağrı kesici aldıktan sonra iyi olacağına onu ikna edene kadar alnındaki kırışıklık gitmemişti.

Kimse Junmyeon’un Jongin’e karşı ekstra ilgisine yorum yapmadı; ne bir kıkırtı ne de bilmiş bir bakış. Sehun önce Jongin’in sonra Luhan’ın avucuna bir hap koydu ve yollarına devam ettiler. Arkadaşlarının konuşmayı unutmasının Jongin’in zihinsel çöküşüne yönlendirdiğini mi yoksa sarhoş oldukları için mi dalga geçtiklerini merak ederek şüphelenmişti Jongin. Ama rahatlamıştı; tamamen ayılmadan bununla başa çıkamazdı.

Berlin’e uçuş olaysız geçti.

Jongin, Luhan’la beraber birinci sınıfa kahvaltı ve öğle yemeği servis ettikten sonra Sehun ve Zitao devraldığında molaları başladı. uçuşun geri kalanında –en azından inişe yaklaşana kadar—boştu ve dinlenmesine, uykusunu almasına izinliydi. Luhan başını yastığa koyar koymaz uyumuştu ama Jongin’in bedeni rahatlamayı reddediyordu. Alkol etkisi altında ve baş ağrısı olmadan, son iki ayda olanları –özellikle dün gecekileri—tekrarlıyordu beyni ve düşünceleri içgüdüsel olarak bu etkinin sebebini araştırıyordu.

Yıllar önce birisi Jongin’e burada, gökyüzünde olacağını ve Güney Kore’nin en prestijli havayollarından birinde kabin memuru olacak çalışacağını söylese, ona kesin gülerdi.

Jongin özenli olarak bilinmezdi; ne de on yaşından beri tüm hayatını planlayan, gideceği üniversitenin, hangi kariyeri seçeceğinin ve hangi şirkette çalışacağının hayalini kuran birisi değildi. Jongin kendisinin hayal kurmasına izin vermezdi; hayaller sadece hayallerdi işte. Kendisine bu lüksü kendisine vermek onu yalnızca incitecekti. Jongin sessiz bir hayat, 5-9 masa başı iş, faturalarını ödeyebileceği kadar yüksek bir maaş ve eğer şanslıysa yakın gelecekte bir aile dilemişti. Basit yeterliydi ve mutlu olduğu sürece sıkıntı olmazdı.

Sehun’un hayali gerçek olmadan önce Jongin hayatıyla böyle başa çıkabiliyordu.

Jongin’in hayatında Sehun’un olmadığı bir gün yoktu ve yıllar önce tanıştıklarında Sehun’un gökyüzünde çalışmaktan bahsettiğinden beri olmamıştı.

“Uçmak istiyorum.” Sehun ona hep böyle söylerdi. Beş, on iki, on beş, on sekiz yaşındayken hep söylerdi ve Jongin her zaman kaş çatıp derslerine odaklanmasını, iyi bir avukat ya da doktor olabileceğini, istediği yere gidebilecek kadar seyahat edebileceğini ve o zaman uçabileceğini söylerdi. Ve Sehun her zaman şöyle cevaplardı: “Aynı şey değil. Bir gün anlayacaksın Jongin. Bir gün çok isteyeceğin bir şey bulacaksın ve savaşı kazanmak için elinden geleni yapacaksın.”

Jongin’in genç ve naif olduğunu düşündüğü Sehun o zamandan beri ona hayat dersleri veriyordu.

Sehun’un kabin memuru olmak için sınavı geçtiği gün Jongin’in içine umut kıvılcımları ekilmişti. O kıvılcımlar büyüyüp çoğalmış ve alevlere dönüşmüştü; Sehun iki aylık sıkı çalışma ve eğitimden sonra gözleri parlayarak ona işteki ilk gününü, ne kadar heyecanlı olduğunu, ne kadar mutlu olduğunu ve insanların güvenliğinin önemli olmasını anlattığında o zaman Jongin’in içindeki alevler harlanmıştı ve Jongin söndürememişti.

Sehun’un başarısı Jongin’e dışarıda keşfedilecek çok şey olduğunu fark ettirmişti ve Jongin görmek, yeni bir yol bulmak, hayatını düzenlemek, yarı zamanlı işleri arkasında bırakmak, en azından bir şeyde en iyisi olmayı öğrenmek ve gurur duyulacak birisi olmak istemeye başlamıştı. Jongin şehirleri gezmeyi, yeni insanlarla tanışmayı ve harika bir şeye ulaşmak için yerleşmeyi istemeye başlamıştı.

Jongin bunu havacılıkta bulmuştu.

Ve Jongin havacılıkta Junmyeon’u bulmuştu; onu şu ana getiren şeyi.

Junmyeon şirketteki en genç pilotlarda birisi olarak Jongin’in tanışır tanışmaz hayranlık duyacağı başarılı bir adamdı. Jongin hala kravatını bağlayamazken o Jongin’den birkaç yaş büyük olarak oldukça toplu bir adamdı. Jongin’in arkadaşları dışında ona inanan ilk kişi olan Junmyeon onu cesaretlendiriyor ve Jongin’in ona hayran kalmamasını zorlaştırarak her zaman ona karşı iyi davranıyordu. gökyüzünde çalışan ama çok alçakgönüllü birisi olan Junmyeon, Jongin’i yönlendiren bir harita ve yeni kanatlarıydı. Jongin’e platonik hisleri öğreten –dürüst olması gerekirse son zamanlarda sürekli zaman geçirmek istediği— Junmyeon onunla her şey hakkında konuşuyordu ama dokunmuyor ve öpmüyordu.

Tabii ki yapamazdı. Junmyeon ondan yüksekteydi, üstlerinden birisiydi. Jongin kendisine karşı olan endişe ve ilgisinin onun iyi kalpli karakterinden olduğunu düşünüyordu. Tutkuyla alakası yoktu. Mümkün değildi. Jongin, Junmyeon’un onu Luhan’ın söylediği gibi değil de küçük kardeş, ilgilendiği birisi olarak gördüğünden emindi. Umutlarını yükseltmek Jongin’in kaybolmak istemediği hayallerden birisiydi; Luhan’ın sözlerini engelledi ve beyninden uzaklaştırarak gerçekle yüzleşti.

O yüzden Jongin, Junmyeon’a ilgi duymadığına, duygularının romantikten uzak olduğuna ve hep öyle kalacağına inanmayı çok istiyordu. Ancak Junmyeon kendisine –sıcacık, buzulları eriten gülümsemesiyle—gülümsemeye devam ederken bu gittikçe zorlaşıyordu ve kendini kandırması yavaşça parçalara ayrılıyordu.

Gizleme Jongin’in bulduğu çözümdü. Duygularını içine kapatacak, bir köşeye onları bırakacak ve unutana kadar görmezden gelecekti.

Ancak hayat onunla dalga geç, yor ve Jongin’in aklıyla oyunlar oynuyor gibi görünüyordu; uçak mürettebatı Berlin’deki otele vardığında Jongin’in çözümü hiç var olmamışçasına yıkılmıştı. Çünkü duygularınız olan kişiyle aynı odada kalıyorsanız o duyguları görmezden gelmek imkansızdı.

“Özür dilerim, efendim.  Sistemimizde bir hata olmuş ve Bay Kim Jongin’in adına kayıtlı oda Bay Kim Junmyeon’un adına kayıtlı odayla karışmış.” Resepsiyonist yüzündeki endişeli ifadeyle açıkladı.

Jongin’in kanı dondu; bedeni ve kalbi de bununla beraber donup kaldı.

“Ne?” Jongin neredeyse bağıracakken kendini son anda tuttu ve sesi ölen bir hayvanınki gibi çıktı. Jongin son 24 saattir bunu çokça söylediğini fark etti ve hayatı onu zor durumlara sokmazsa çok minnettar olacaktı.

Uçak mürettebatındaki herkesin kendi otel odasına sahip olma lüksü vardı; özellikle de pilotlar süitleri bile alabiliyordu. Dolayısıyla resepsiyonistin sözleriyle Jongin’in yaşadığı şok verebileceği tek tepkiydi. Jongin böyle bir şeyin olacağını, özellikle Kaptan Junmyeon’la olacağını asla ummazdı. Belki birkaç hafta önceki durum Jongin’e kalp krizi geçirtmemiş olabilirdi ancak bugün Kaptan hakkındaki müstehcen düşünceleri ve sonunda duygularını görmezden gelebileceği kararından sonra bu durum Jongin’i delirtecekti.

“Bu nasıl mümkün olabilir? Şu anda düzeltebilir misiniz?” Jongin umutsuzluğunu saklama gereği duymadan sordu.

“Üzgünüm ama Yeni Yıl olduğu için şu anda hiç boş odamız yok, efendim.” Resepsiyonist açıkladı ve Jongin’in kalbi durdu.

Fakat Junmyeon son derece sakin görünüyordu; bu normal ve kabul edilebilir bir durummuş gibi. Junmyeon iç çekerek kadına gülümsedi ve ne düşüneceğini bilememek Jongin’i neredeyse fiziksel olarak incitecekti.

“Sorun değil.” Dedi Junmyeon. “Hatalar olur. Sanırım odayı kabul etmekten başka bir şansımız yok.”

“Hayır!” Jongin karşı çıktı ve geri kalan uçak mürettebatı ona dönünce ne kadar kötü göründüğünü fark etti. “Yani, odayı siz alın, efendim. Ben Sehun’la kalabilirim, umursamayacağına eminim.” Jongin, Sehun’un sözlerini aleyhine kullandı ve Sehun’la kaldığı süre boyunca onu utandırdığı için intikamını alma planlarına başladı.

Ancak Junmyeon’un belli ki başka planları vardı ve yeniden Jongin’in çözümü geçersiz kılındı.

“Aptallaşma.” Junmyeon parlayan gülümsemesiyle söyledi. “Hepimiz odaları paylaşacağız. Valizlerimizi odaya götürmesini söyleyebilirsiniz.” Resepsiyoniste söyledikten sonra yeniden Jongin’e döndü. “Bununla bir sorunun yok, değil mi Jongin?”

Jongin bundan kaçış olmayacağını anlayınca yutkundu. “Hayır, tabii ki yok.”

“Güzel.” Junmyeon başını salladı. “Ayarlandı o zaman.” Asansörlere doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

Jongin, Junmyeon’un memnun ifadesiyle ne yapacağını bilmiyordu ama kendi odalarının anahtarını alırken Sehun, Luhan ve Kyungsoo’dan gelen kıkırtıları kesinlikle hiç sevmemişti. Jongin konuşmalarını unuttuklarını düşünecek kadar naifti; saldırmak için en doğru anı kolluyorlarmış ve şimdi de Jongin kavga edemeyecek kadar duygusal olarak çökmüştü.

“Jongin, geliyor musun?” Jongin, Sehun’la göz savaşına girmiş kıpırdamayınca Junmyeon seslenerek onu ürküttü.

“Oh geliyor.” Luhan sırıtarak cevap verdi. “Yakında.”

Jongin neredeyse yerin dibine geçecekti.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Oda loş aydınlıktı; çekmecelerin üstüne yerleştirilmiş gömme ışıklar ve abajurlar odayı sıcak bir atmosfer oluşacak şekilde aydınlatıyordu. Bu ve iki yatak Jongin’in dikkatini çeken ilk şeylerdi. İyi bir şey diye düşündü; bu durum zaten yeterince tuhaftı ve Junmyeon’la aynı yatakta kalsaydı geceyi nasıl sağ geçireceğini bilmiyordu.

Odanın ayarlanışı Jongin’i öncekinden daha çok germişti. Mahrem, kişisel ve Jongin bu odaya girince Junmyeon’la sınırını aşmış gibi hissettiriyordu. Hiç tamamen yalnız vakit geçirmemişlerdi ya da iş dışında düzgünce buluşup sohbet etmemişlerdi;  Jongin kendini birden o adamla aynı odada bulmuştu. Hayranlık duyduğu ve romantik duygular beslediği adamla. Endişelendiriciydi.

Ancak Junmyeon hiç rahatsızlık belirtisi göstermiyordu; Jongin’in beklentisinden çok daha uzaktı. Aslında Jongin tam olarak _ne_ bekleyeceğini bilmiyordu ama _bu_ olmadığı kesindi. Junmyeon’un yumuşak, geceyi bir iş arkadaşıyla – _Jongin’le_ — geçirmesi konusunda rahat olacağını hiç düşünmezdi. Jongin kaptanları konusunda yeni bir bilgi edindiğine seviniyordu ve Junmyeon’un henüz keşfetmediği diğer yönlerini merak ediyordu.

İçeriye girdiklerinde Junmyeon valizini sağ taraftaki, banyoya yakın olan yatağın kenarına koydu ve valizini boşaltmaya, kıyafetlerini ve tuvalet takımını yatağa yerleştirmeye başladı.

Sonuç olarak Jongin’e balkonun yanında, soldaki yatak kalmıştı. Kapıda dikilirken kendini aptal hissedince Junmyeon’u takip ederek kendi valizini yatağın yanına koydu ve yatağa oturdu. Jongin, Junmyeon’un valizini boşaltmasını izlerken kendini tuhaf hissediyordu.

Jongin’in ağırlığı altındaki yatak yumuşaktı ama bedenindeki gerginliği almıyordu. Bunu sona erdirecek bir şey istiyordu; Junmyeon’dan oda servisini aramasını ve yemek söylemesini isteyebilirdi ya da Junmyeon buraya geldiği için Berlin hakkında sorular sorabilirdi ancak sesi boğazına tıkanmış gibiydi.

Junmyeon onun yerine karar vererek sessizliği kendisi bozdu. “Banyoyu önce ben kullansam sorun olur mu?” diye sordu. Jongin bakışlarını halıya çevirdiğini fark etti.

Junmyeon’un sesiyle dikkatini ona verdi ve ona baktığı anda pişman oldu.

Pişman oldu çünkü Junmyeon’a bakmadığı saniye üniformasının ceketini çıkarmış ve gömleğini çözmüştü; altında sadece iç gömleği kalmıştı ve Junmyeon’un direkt kendisine bakması Jongin’in nefesini kesmesi için yeterliydi.

“H-hayır, tabii ki olmaz.” Jongin duygu seliyle kekeledi. “Önden buyurun, efendim.”

“Junmyeon.”

“Ne?”

“Bana Junmyeon diyebileceğini söylemiştim.” Jongin’i nazikçe gülümseyerek hatırlattı. “O kadar yaşlı değilim.”

Jongin’in yanakları kızarıyordu ve bu hatası için kendini camdan aşağı atmak istiyordu. “Öyle demek istemedim.” Beyni müdahale edemeden ağzından kaçırmıştı.

“Biliyorum, takılıyordum sadece.” Junmyeon eğlenerek söyledi. “Ama ben sana sürekli Jongin diyorum ve bu daha adil.”

“Tamam.” Jongin başını salladı ve gerginliğini yakın geleceğe atarak bilgiyi sindirdi. “Bir daha unutmayacağım.”

“Ben duşa giriyorum o zaman. Bize yemek söyler misin? Açlıktan ölüyorum.”

“Tabii.” Jongin cevapladı ve duraklayarak denemeye karar verdi. “Junmyeon hyung.”

Junmyeon’un gülümsemesi genişleyerek gözleri hilal şeklini aldı ve Junmyeon bu kadar mükemmel olmayı bırakmazsa Jongin yakında öleceğini düşündü.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Beklenildiği gibi, uyku o gece imkânsızdı. Jongin jetlag olduğu için yorgunluktan ölüyordu ama bedeni ne kadar _rahatlamak_ istese de aklı buna karşı çıkıyordu.

Junmyeon’un duştan belinde bir havluyla çıktığı görüntüler beynine kazınmıştı ve gitmeyi reddediyordu. Junmyeon’un tenine yansıyan turuncu ışık onu ölümsüz gösteriyordu. Bedeni kaslı değildi; yağsız ve yumuşak hatlarla şekillenmişti. Teni koyu saçlarına zıt olarak solgun ve yumuşak görünüyordu. Jongin ona dokunmak için _yanıyordu._ Junmyeon, Jongin’in varlığından etkilenmeyerek ve Jongin orada yokmuş gibi odada gezinmişti. Ama tabii ki yatakta uzanan, yemeklerini bekleyen ve bedenini dikizleyen Jongin’in farkındaydı. Kıyafetlerini almayı unuttuğunu söyleyerek Junmyeon geldiği gibi hızla gitmiş ve Jongin’i arzuyla yanar halde bırakmıştı. Jongin daha iyisini bilmese Junmyeon’un bilerek böyle yaptığını söylerdi.

Görüntüler orada bitmiyordu. Junmyeon’un dudağını temizlemek için çıkan dili, Junmyeon’un televizyondaki bir şeye gülerken duyduğu kahkahası, Junmyeon’un yatakta gerinerek Jongin’in üstüne atlamamak için kontrolünü zorlamasını sağlayan davetkâr görüntüsü ve dudakları hafifçe ayrılmış, bukleleri yanaklarına düşmüş seslice uyuyan şu andaki Junmyeon.

Jongin odanın karşısındaki –çok yakın ama çok uzak olan—Junmyeon’un gayet farkındaydı ve diğer düşünceleriyle birleşen uykusunda garip sesler çıkararak kendisini utandırması, yatakta kudurmuş köpek gibi görünmesi hatta daha kötüsü başka bir ıslak rüya görmesi Jongin’in huzursuzca uyanık kalmasını sağlıyordu. Yeni bir uykusuz gece onu bekliyordu ve bu Jongin’e sonsuz gibi geliyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Bir duruma alışıp yenisiyle karşılaşırken _‘Bu gezi tüm beklenmeyen olayların ve duygusal çalkalanışın dönüm noktası olabilir_ ,’ diye düşünüyordu Jongin.

Junmyeon tarafından şehir turuna davet edilmek sabah olan ilk şeydi ve bu olayların bir örneğiydi.

“Şehri dolaşacağım.” Junmyeon duştan yeni çıkmış hazırlanırken söyledi. “Gelmek ister misin?”

Hala erkendi; güneş birkaç saat önce doğmuştu ve kesinlikle sabah insanı olmayan Jongin başka bir durumda olsa çekmecelerin kapanma ve losyonların birbirine çarpma seslerine öfkelenirdi. Jongin öfkelenmekte haklı olurdu; uykusuzluk onu ele geçiriyordu ve Junmyeon olabildiğince sessiz olsa da ufacık bir ses bile sinirlerini hoplatıyordu. Ancak bu gerçekleşmedi.

Jongin duygusal olarak stresli, uykulu ve tadı kaçmıştı ama Junmyeon’un daveti içinde gerginliğini gölgeleyen bir parıltı oluşturmuştu. Hızlanan kalp atışlarına rağmen Jongin onur duymuştu.

“Gelmen sorun olmaz mı?” Jongin tedbirle sordu; Junmyeon’un onu kibarlıktan davet etmediğinden emin olmalıydı. Jongin’in istediği son şey ona bir yük olmaktı.

Başlangıçta Jongin’in planı partiden önce odasında sessizce birkaç saat geçirmek, Sehun, Luhan ve Kyungsoo’yla öğle yemeğine gitmek, güzel manzarayı keşfetmek için ufak bir tura çıkmak, geri dönmek ve hiçbir şey yapmamaktan oluşuyordu. Bu Jongin’in bedeninde ve aklında biriken stresten önceydi. Gece boyunca Junmyeon dışarıdayken odada kalmayı düşünmüştü. Bu onun yararına olacaktı ve belki de rahatlayabilecekti. Ama Junmyeon’un ona sunduğu şey her şeyi tamamen değiştiriyordu. Jongin’in kendini en az şekilde utandırmadan Junmyeon’la tüm gün yalnız kalma ihtimalinden dolayı ilk içgüdüsü teklifi reddetmekti. Tuhaf bir şekilde Jongin bu geziden güzel şeyler çıkacağını hayal ederek kendini batmış gibi hissediyordu. Aslında gelmek istemediğini söylese yalan söylüyor olurdu.

“Tabii ki olmaz.” Junmyeon cüzdanına birkaç para atarak söyledi. “Seni davet ediyorum.”

“Yine de yük olmak istemem.” Jongin’in sesi endişeli çıkıyordu ve Junmyeon’un yoldaşlığını istemesine inanmakta zorluk çekiyordu hala.

Jongin o kendine has gülümsemenin mi, nazik bakışların mı yoksa saklandığı yerden çıkan arzuları mı emin değildi ama en sonunda denese bile hayır diyemeyeceğini fark etmişti.

“Jongin, lütfen, bana asla yük olmazsın.” Junmyeon durup ona baktı. “Benimle gel. Sana etrafı göstermek bir zevk olacak.”

Bununla beraber Jongin evet dedi ve Junmyeon’la vakit geçireceği için gün yüzüne çıkması an meselesi olan duygularıyla kıyafetlerini değiştirdi.

 

*******

 

Yan yana yürürken serin hava yanaklarını ve burunlarını ısırıyordu ve farkında olmadan birbirlerinin sıcaklığına sokuluyorlardı. Soğuğu hafif de olsa kıran gökyüzündeki güneş değil Junmyeon’un cekete ve kalın atkıya sarınmış görüntüsüydü. Geçtikleri yerlerin tarihini açıklıyordu. Jongin’in yorgun ruh hali yavaşça kayboluyordu; neden ve ne zaman olduğunu unutmuştu.

Uzun bir yürüyüştü. Neyse ki hava onları zorlamayacak kadar güzeldi ve günü kendisiyle geçirmek konusunda Junmyeon’un hevesini görmek Jongin’e doğru seçimi yaptığını gösteriyordu.

Junmyeon onları Almanya’nın en önemli sembollerinden biri olan Brandenburg Kapısı’na götürdü; bu güzel yapının bir ayrılık ve sonra huzur sembolü olduğunu açıkladı. Geride Jongin’in nefesini kesen mimarisiyle Reichstag Binası kalmıştı; içine girip asansörle Berlin havasının inanılmaz panoramik görüntüsünü sunan cam kubbeye çıktılar. Hayranlıkla etrafı izlerken Junmyeon bir daha Berlin’e geldiklerinde Jongin’i akşama doğru getireceğine ve şehrin o saatlerdeki mükemmelliğini göstereceğine söz verdi. Jongin bir sonraki seferi vurgulayınca göğsüne sıcaklığın yayıldığını hissetti.

Babelplatz görünene kadar soğuktan etkilenmemiş gibi görünen yüzlerce turistin, kahve dükkânlarının ve restoranlarının yanından geçerek yollarına devam ettiler. _‘Bu tarihtir,’_ alanın merkezinde ilerleyerek yere bakarken düşündü Jongin. Burası okulda okuduğu kitaplardaki yerdi ve bunu _Junmyeon’la_ paylaşıyordu. Ondan dolayı içindeki sıcaklık gittikçe büyüyordu.

Junmyeon ona etrafı gösterirken geçen geldiğinde olanları anlatıyordu; kayboluşunu ve zayıf Almancasıyla otele nasıl zor döndüğünü. Dün gecenin aksine Junmyeon konuşan tek kişi değildi; Jongin baş sallayarak doğru anlarda yorum yapıyordu. Bu sefer Jongin önceki gezilerinden topladığı kendi anılarını anlatıyordu. Junmyeon, Jongin’in söylediklerine oldukça ilgiliymiş, hatta eğleniyormuş gibi görünüyordu ve bu değişiklik, ilerleme çok doğru hissettiriyordu.

O gerginlik başta Jongin’e duman gibi hissettirmişti. Artık konuşup yakınlaşırken Jongin, Junmyeon’un varlığıyla kendini rahatlamış hissediyordu. Gün sonunda sanki birbirlerinin uzun zamandır tanıyor gibi olmuşlardı.

Öğle yemeğini küçük, sessiz bir restoranda yediler ve Jongin, Junmyeon hakkında yeni şeyler öğrendi. O gece katılacakları partiden ve tüm önemli konukların orada olacağından bahsettiler. Jongin ilk şirket partisi olduğu için endişeliydi ancak Junmyeon iyi olacağını ve herkesin Junmyeon gibi ilk bakışta ona hayran olacağına dair –ki Jongin bununla utangaçça gülmüştü— hızla onu telkin etti.

Junmyeon ödeme konusunda ısrar etti ve Berlin’de olduklarından beri Jongin ikisine sipariş verecek kadar ona güveniyordu. Elma suyuyla gelen karışık sebzeler ve pilavla servis edilen _kasseler rippchen_ yediler.

Jongin, Junmyeon’un kendi kötü şaklarına güldüğünü fark etti ve başka birisi olsaydı, Jongin gözlerini devirirdi. Bunun yerine kendisinin de güldüğünü fark etti ve bu rahatlık Junmyeon’un önünde daha önce yaşamadığı hislerden birisiydi.

Tatlı olarak Jongin _brezel_ alırken kilosuna dikkat etmek zorunda olduğunu söyleyen Junmyeon sade kahveye karar vermişti.

“Bunu yapmana gerek yok.” Jongin ağzından kaçırdı. Kaptana rahatça iltifat ettiğini fark edince kızardı ve Junmyeon’un uygunsuz bulup bulmayacağını bilemeyerek içinden kendine küfretti.

Ancak Junmyeon eğlenerek gülmüştü. “Teşekkür ederim, böyle düşündüğüne memnun oldum.” Soğuk bir rahatlama dalgası Jongin’i sarmaladı. Aralarındaki son iş arkadaşı engeli de resmen kırılarak onları rahatlattı.

Jongin, Junmyeon’un olduğu gibi mükemmel olduğunu ve bunu görmemek için deli olmak gerektiğini düşünüyordu. İlah gibi Jongin’i kendine bağlarken telefonunun cebinde mesaj geldiğini belli ederek titreştiğini hissetti.

Kyungsoo’dan gelmişti ve önceki konuşmaları düşünülürse oldukça uzundu. Jongin izin istedi ve önemli bir şey olduğunu düşünerek okudu.

 _*Junmyeon’la randevuya çıktığını duyduk! Aferin koçum! Şimdi unutma sakın: Junmyeon seninle beraberken Suho değil o yüzden sen de aynısını yap. Kai’yi arkanda, Seul’de bıraktın, burada Jongin’sin. Çok düşünme, harekete geç. Luhan ve ben sana güveniyoruz, Jonginnie!_ ❤ _*_

Jongin kafasını masaya vurmak istiyordu. Önemli bir şey mi? Nasıl da yanılmıştı. Bir saniye sonra başka bir mesaj geldi. Sehun’dan, aynı uzunlukta.

_*Jongin, seninle dalga geçtim biliyorum ama bu seni önemsediğim içindi. Bunu biliyorsun, değil mi? :) Junmyeon hyungla randevuda olduğunu duydum! Bu pek çok olacak olan randevuların ilki olacak, bunu hissedebiliyorum. İşleri akışına bırak, tamam mı? Aceleye getirmeye gerek yok! Dostuna güven :) Otelde görüşürüz.*_

Jongin güvensiz hissederek telefonunu sıktırdı.

İki mesaj birbirinden farklı olsa bile arkadaşlarının bir şey peşinde olma ihtimali oldukça yüksekti. Yine de Kyungsoo’nun haklı olduğunu kabul etmek zorundaydı. Bu restoranda Suho’dan iz yoktu ve Kai o sabah yavaşça yok olmuştu. Burada rütbe yoktu, resmi olmaya gerek yoktu; birbirlerinin yoldaşlığından keyif alan Junmyeon ve Jongin vardı. Jongin zamanı geldiğini düşündü.

Jongin telefonunu kapatarak endişelerini geriye itti ve sonunda Junmyeon’a tüm dikkatini verebildi.

Bir saat sonra otele döndüler ve Jongin uzun zamandır ilk kez uykunun kendisini çektiğini, yatağa yönlendirdiğini hissetti. Belli belirsiz, “Ben kestireceğim. Her şey için teşekkürler hyung,” diyebildi ve gözlerini kapattı. Junmyeon’un “İyice dinlen, Jonginnie,” deyişini neredeyse kaçıracaktı.

Junmyeon’un kahkahası kafasında yankılanırken Jongin günlerdir en iyi uykusunu çekti.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Jongin kapıdaki aralıksız vuruşlara ve adının bağrışlarına uyandı.

“Jongin! Alooooo? Kim Jongin, kapıyı aç!”

Jongin inleyerek yana yuvarlandı. Gözlerini ovuşturarak açmaya çalışıyordu.

Dışarısı karanlıktı ve oda boştu; Junmyeon dışarıdaydı, muhtemelen akşam yemeğine gitmişti. Junmyeon. Adı Jongin’e olan her şeyi hatırlatmıştı: gezi, kahkaha, öğle yemeği, göğsüne yayılan sıcaklık. Çekmecelerin üstünde görünen dönüşte aldıkları hediyelik eşyalar dışında gerçek dışı, hayal gibi hissettiriyordu; onlar Jongin’e aksini söylüyordu. Jongin gülümsedi.

“Jongin, yaşıyor musun?” ses yeniden konuştu ve ardından tıklama duyuldu.

Sehun’du.

“Geliyorum,” Jongin inledi ve ağrıyan kaslarını hareket ettirmeye çalıştı.

Hala uykunun etkisinde birisinin ayakkabısına takıldı ve tam zamanında kapıya tutunarak denge sağladı. Sehun’un içeri girebileceği kadar kapıyı açtı.

“Öldüğünü sandım! Neredesin? Telefonunu kontrol etmiyor musun?”

“Sana da iyi akşamlar.” Jongin esnedi ve telefonunu kapattığı için kendini tebrik etti; kapatmasaydı eğer hayatının en iyi şekerlemesini yapamazdı.

Sehun onu görmezden geldi. “Saatin kaç olduğunu biliyor musun?” saatine vurarak vurguladı.

Jongin o anda fark etti. Sehun takım elbise giyiyordu. Çünkü bu akşam katılacaklar bir parti vardı.

“Kahretsin!” Jongin hızla ayılmıştı ve dün gece seçtiği kıyafetleri bulmaya çalışırken yeniden bir şeye takıldı.

“Randevuyu bana sonra anlatabilirsin. Şimdi Kris yokluğumuzu fark etmeden acele etsen iyi olur.” Sehun ona gömleğini ve pantolonunu vererek söyledi. Jongin hızla banyoya koşturdu.

“Sağol.” Jongin soyunurken bağırdı. “Sana borçluyum.” Her şey bir yana Sehun çok iyi bir arkadaştı.

Kris’in vaazını (belki de Junmyeon’un görüp onu yeniden kurtaracağını) düşünerek, Jongin hayatının en hızlı duşunu aldı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Otelin balo salonu gümüş ve altın renklerle dekore edilmişti. Yüksek tavandan sarkan lüks yanardöner flamalar kristal şamdanlardan süzülen ışıkla daha çok parlıyordu; bolca yemeklerin arasında her masanın ortasındaki beyaz güller güzel bir hava yaratıyordu. Konukları rahatsız etmeyecek kadar sesli rahatlatıcı müzik ortama daha sofistike bir hava katıyordu.

Beyaz bir denizin içinde --kıyafet zorunluluğuydu—Jongin kolayca Junmyeon’u fark etti. Kolaycaydı çünkü Junmyeon’un herkesi sollayan gülümsemesini nasıl fark etmezdi?

Junmyeon kesinlikle nefes kesici görünüyordu. Koyu saçları alnından yukarıya, hatlarını açığa çıkarmıştı; boynunda bir papyon vardı ve terzi elinden çıktığına şüphe olmayan beyaz takım elbisesi omuzlarına mükemmel bir şekilde oturmuştu. O anda Jongin nasıl nefes alınacağını unuttu. Junmyeon’un etrafında asil bir hava vardı; sanki normal parti düzenleyen, konuklarını eğlendiren, sosyalleşen, onlara en güzel gülümsemesini sunan ve geldikleri için teşekkür eden bir prens gibiydi. Ve Jongin onun büyüsüne kapılanlardan biriydi sadece. Doğaldı. Şirketin en genç pilotu, küçücük zamanda büyük şeyler başaran kişi ve yetenekleriyle insanları kendine hayran bırakan adam.

Junmyeon’un gülümseyen gözleriyle buluşunca Jongin bilinçsizce ileriye bir adım attı; ışığa çekilen ateşböceği gibiydi. Jongin gülümseyerek karşılık verdi ve Junmyeon ona el sallayınca kalbi tekledi.

“İyi görünüyor, huh?” Sehun arkasından yorum yaparak büyüyü bozdu ve Jongin bakakaldığını fark etti.

Öksürerek aniden sıkı hissettiren kravatını çekiştirdi ve güzel dekorasyondan eğleniyormuş gibi davrandı. “Kim?”

“Korkunç bir yalancısın.” Jongin, Sehun’un sırıttığını _hissediyordu_. Sehun önüne geçince Jongin haklı çıktı. “En sevdiğin kaptan, tabii ki.”

“Neden bahsettiğini anlamadım.” Jongin bakışlarını kaçırarak söyledi ve yanından geçen garsondan bir kadeh beyaz şarap aldı.

“Eminim anlamazsın.” Sehun gözlerini devirerek kadehi elinden aldı. “Hepimiz bugün onunla randevuya çıktığını biliyoruz. Nasıldı bu arada? İkincisi olacak mı?”

“Bir randevu değildi.” Jongin kaş çatarak kendini savundu çünkü aksine ne kadar inanmak isterse istesin bu doğruydu.

“Sen böyle görmek istiyorsan,” Sehun omuz silkti. “Ama Junmyeon hyung böyle düşünmüyor.” Sakince devam etti.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Jongin bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Hiç. Onunla o şekilde ilgilenmediğin için önemli değil, değil mi?” Sehun kadehin arkasından gülümsedi; gözleri yaramazlıkla parlıyordu.

“Doğru…” Jongin daha sonradan pişman olacağı sözler sarf etmeden dilini ısırdı.

Başı dönüyordu. Aklı hala en önemli kişiyle aynı odada kaldığının farkındalığını yaşarken ve bu karışıklıkta Sehun’un sözlerindeki mantığı bulmaya çalışırken omzunda bir el hissedene kadar Junmyeon’un kendilerine dokunduğunu görmemişti Jongin.

“Selam.” Junmyeon selamladı. “Gelmeyeceğini düşünmüştüm. Seni uyandırmak istemedim, çok huzurlu görünüyordun.”

“Sorun değil.” Jongin, Junmyeon’un onu uyurken izlediği fikrini bir kenara attı böylece (çok) kızarmayacaktı. “Sehun odaya gelip beni uyandırdı.”

“Güzel. Burada olmana memnun oldum.” Dedi ve Jongin bu sözlerle umutlanırken Sehun’a dönerek sırtını sıvazladı. “Sen de, Sehunnie.”

“Benim gitmem lazım.” Sehun boş bardağı yakınlardaki bir masaya koyarak söyledi. “Zitao’yu bulacağım. Son baktığımda çakırkeyifti ve bir süredir ortalarda yok. Sonra görüşürüz.” Baş salladılar. “Bu arada, çok iyi görünüyorsun hyung.” Sehun ekledi.

“Teşekkürler.” Junmyeon gülerek takımını düzeltti.

Dudaklarındaki yaramaz gülümsemeyle Sehun giderek Junmyeon ve Jongin’i yalnız bıraktı.

Son yirmi dört saat yaşanmamış olsaydı, Jongin Junmyeon’la –odadaki önemli birisiydi— yalnız kaldığı için çok gerilirdi ancak önceki gece ve bugünü onunla beraber geçirdiği için aslında kendinden emin hissediyordu. Junmyeon’un yanındaki varlığı onu sakinleştiriyor, kalabalıkla yüzleşmek için cesaretlendiriyor ve belki de sonraki sözleri söylemesine neden oluyordu.

“O haklı. Çok iyi görünüyorsun.”

“Teşekkür ederim.” Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Sen de oldukça yakışıklı görünüyorsun, Jongin.”

“Bugün beni davet ettiğin için yeniden teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Harika zaman geçirdim.” Jongin ensesini kaşıdı.

“Ben de.” Junmyeon aralarındaki mesafeyi azalttı. Boy farkları mükemmeldi ama Jongin kendini hiç bu kadar küçük hissetmemişti. “Sen harika bir yoldaşsın. Bunu bir daha yapmalıyız kesinlikle.”

“Kesinlikle yapmalıyız.” Jongin, Junmyeon’un gözlerinde kendini kaybederek karşılık verdiğini duydu. Yaklaşmasını ve Junmyeon’un yüzünü kavramasını söyleyen ısrarcı bir iç sesi vardı; eğilmesini ve—

“Suho!” bir ses araya girerek ikisini de şaşırttı. Arkalarını döndüklerinde Alman bölümünden emekli pilotlardan birisiyle karşılaştılar. “Görüşmeyeli uzun zaman oldu! Nasılsın?”

“Bay Hewald!” Junmyeon adamın arkadaş canlısı kucaklaşmasını kabul etti. “Meşguldüm, tek diyebileceğim bu.” dediğinde yaşlı adam güldü. “Eşiniz nasıl? Ya çocuklar?”

“Herkes çok iyi ve onlarla zaman geçirebildiğim için mutlular.” Bay Hewald söyledi ve Junmyeon nazik gülümsemesiyle başını salladı. O anda adam Junmyeon’un yalnız olmadığını fark etti. “Ya sen…?”

Adam kendisine bakarken İngilizcesini kafasında test eden Jongin boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu.

“Oh, çok üzgünüm. Bu Kim Jongin, en genç kabin memurlarımızdan birisi.” Junmyeon kolunu Jongin’in omzuna atarak onu tanıttı.

“İyi akşamlar efendim. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.” Jongin saygıyla eğildi.

Doğrulduğunda adamın ölçen bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. “Merhaba, Bay Kim.” Daha sonra Jongin’in omzundaki Junmyeon’un koluna baktı. “Yakın görünüyorsunuz.”

Junmyeon’un eli beline dolanırken daha ağır hissettirdi ve oda aniden iki kat sıcaklaştı.

“Öyleyiz.” Junmyeon, Jongin’e döndüğünde Jongin de bakışlarını ona çevirdi. “Jongin iyi bir arkadaşım.”

Jongin son sözleri söylerken Junmyeon’un gözlerinde yine bir şey gördü; barda gördüğü aynı parıltıydı ve bu sefer ışık yanılsaması olmadığına emindi.

“Anladım.” Adam dikkatlerini kendine çekerek söyledi. Yüzündeki onaylamaz ifadeyi görmemek imkânsızdı. “İyi olduğuna sevindim. Seni görmek güzeldi, Suho.”

“Bilmukabele.” Dedi Junmyeon.

“Görüşürüz. Selamlayacak çok kişi var daha.”

“Tabii ki. Sonra görüşürüz, Bay Hewald.” Junmyeon eğildi.

Adam birkaç metre ilerideki gruba ilerlerken Jongin ve Junmyeon yeniden yalnız kaldı.

İnce bir gerginlik tabakası havaya hâkimdi.

“Benden hoşlandığını sanmıyorum.” Jongin ikisinin düşündüğünü dile getirdi.

“Saçmalık, senden hoşlanmamak imkânsız.” Junmyeon ona güven verdi ve belini sıktırdıktan sonra bıraktı. “Sadece eski kafalı bir adam ve buradaki genç yüzlere alışkın değil. Çok düşünme.” Jongin karşı çıkacaktı ama Junmyeon ona şansı tanımadı. “Bize içki alacağım, olur mu? Hemen dönerim.”

Bununla beraber Jongin yalnız kaldı. Boş bardağını masaya, Sehun’unkinin yanına koydu ve ayaklarının üzerinde salladı; herkesin kendisini yargılamaya hazır bir odada tek başına kaldığı farkındalığıyla etrafındaki sesleri duymamazlık edemiyordu.

“Kaptan Suho’nun kabin memurlarıyla yatan bir tip olduğunu hiç ummazdım.”

Jongin’in sesi tanımaması imkânsızdı, birkaç dakika önce duymuştu. Bay Hewald.

“Ne bekliyordun? O genç birisi, tabii ki güzel bir kıç gözlerini kör edecektir.”

Jongin sırtındaki ağırlığı hissedebiliyordu.

“Çok yazık.”

“Genç adamları işe almanın bu sonuçları doğuracağını hep biliyordum.” Üçüncü bir ses konuştu ve diğerleri kabul edercesine sesler çıkardılar.

“Onunla yatacak sonraki kişiyi merak ediyorum.”

Daha fazlasını duymak istemeyerek Jongin onları kafasında susturdu ve Junmyeon’u, Sehun’u ya da önüne çıkan ilk tanıdığı aramak için uzaklaştı. Bu iğrenç insanlardan uzaklaşması lazımdı.

Jongin’in midesi sıkışıyordu. Bu yüzden baştan beri Junmyeon’a karşı hislerini inkâr ediyor, içine gömüyor ve sonunda kaybolup gideceklerini umuyordu. İnsanlar konuşurdu, insanlar çok fazla şeye dikkat ederdi; insanlar arkadaşlarıymış gibi davranarak bilgi alana kadar özel hayatlarını işgal ederdi. Junmyeon ve Jongin gittikçe yakınlaşmışlardı. Jongin etrafındakilere dikkat etmeyi kesti; o adamların tek fark edenler olmadığını düşündü. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun—hepsi onunla alay edip Junmyeon’un ona karşı davranışlarını dürtüklüyorlardı. Jongin kendisine karşı dürüst olsaydı, Kaptan Junmyeon ile ilişkisinin dışarıdan ne çok profesyonelce ne de katı bir arkadaşça göründüğünü söylerdi. Ve bu Junmyeon’un ününe mal olacaksa, Jongin’in bunu sonlandırması gerekiyordu. Sonuçta yerin kulağı vardır demişler ve Jongin’in isteyeceği son şey Junmyeon’un kariyerinin sonu olmaktı.

Öfkesinden kör olmuş halde Jongin karşıdan gelen kişiyi görmedi. Sertçe adama çarptı ve başını kaldırdığında elinde içecekleri olan Junmyeon’u gördü. İçecekler elinde değil, yerdeydi tabi şu anda.

“Kahretsin!” Jongin yarattığı dağınıklığı temizlemek için eğildi.

Aceleyle parmağında keskin bir acı hissetti ve kırmızı bir damla yerdeki beyaz şaraba karıştı.

“Kahretsin kahretsin kahretsin!” sıkılı dişleri arasından küfrederek bardağını bıraktı ve acı (ve utanç) içinde parmağını göğsüne yaklaştırdı.

“Aman tanrım, Jongin, iyi misin?” Junmyeon yarasına bakmak için eğilirken sordu.

“Evet, iyiyim.”

“Hayır, değilsin.” Junmyeon daha iyi görmek için bileğinden tuttu ve kaşlarını çattı. “Kanıyorsun.”

“Ufak bir kesik sadece.”

“Temizlememiz ve antiseptik sürmemiz lazım.”

“Hayır, gerçekten iyiyim. Tuvalette yıkarım şimdi hyung. Endişelenme.” Jongin bileğini kurtarmaya çalıştı –bu Jongin’in Junmyeon’dan uzak durma kararını zorlaştırıyordu—ama Junmyeon’un tutuşu beklediğinden güçlüydü.

“Jongin, inat etme. Benimle yukarıya geliyorsun, ilk yardım çantam var.”

“Hyung, buna gerçekten gerek yok, ben—“

“Haydi.”

Daha fazla karşı çıkamadan Jongin’i kolundan ayağa kaldırdı ve kendilerini takip eden yüzlerce çift gözün önünden en yakın çıkışa, oradan da asansörlere sürükledi.

“Hyung, ne yapıyorsun?” Jongin asansör kapıları kapanınca söyledi. Junmyeon hala bileğini tutuyordu ve tutuşu yakıyordu.

“Seninle ilgileniyorum.”

“Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin. Ben bebek değilim. Kendime bakabilirim.” Jongin homurdandı ve sesi son derece minnetsiz gibi çıkmıştı. Jongin sözlerinden hemen pişman oldu.

Junmyeon iç çekti. “Bunun kesinlikle farkındayım Jongin. Seni asla aksi halde düşünmedim. Ama bunu yapmak istiyorum. O yüzden bana izin verecek misin?”

Jongin derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapatarak nefesini dışarıya verdi. Gözlerini yeniden açtığında aynadaki yansımalarını gördü; Junmyeon her şeye rağmen hala bir prens gibi görünüyordu. Junmyeon birisinden—özellikle Jongin’den— böyle bir davranışı hak etmiyordu ve bu yeniden beliren stresiyle başa çıkma yöntemi değildi. Junmyeon’la ilişkileri konusunda konuşmak ve neden diğerlerinin önünde samimi davranamayacaklarını açıklamak zorundaysa, bunu çocuksu şekilde davranmadan hemen yapacaktı.

Zihnini temizlemek için yeniden derin bir nefes alıp verdi ve başını çevirerek Junmyeon’un gözlerinin içine baktı. “Tamam.”

Junmyeon’un dudaklarının kenarı hafifçe yukarıya kalktı.

Yolun geri kalanı sessizlikle geçti.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Ahh!” Junmyeon antiseptikli pamuğu parmağına bastırdığında Jongin irkildi. Junmyeon sonra çantasında yara bandı aramaya başladı.

“İşte.” Junmyeon yara bandını dikkatlice parmağına sardıktan sonra söyledi. “Yeni gibi oldu.”

Jongin kendini aptal gibi hissediyordu. Yetişkin bir adam diğer yetişkin bir adamın parmağındaki küçük kesikle ilgilenmesine izin veriyordu. Neredeyse komik bir durumdu. Bu onları ilişkilerinin Junmyeon’un diğerlerine olan davranışlarına göre çok kişisel ve insanlara yanlış izlenimler vermesi bir yana Jongin’in içindeki umut tohumlarını yeşertecek kadar çok samimi olduğunu hatırlattı. Kimse incinmesin diye durdurulmasının zamanı gelmişti.

“Hmm, Junmyeon hyung.” Jongin tereddütle başladı, nasıl ifade edeceğini bilmiyordu.

“Ne?” Junmyeon eşyaları çantasına yerleştirerek kapattı ve valizine koydu.

“Biz—bence—“ dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Junmyeon alınır mıydı? Arkadaşlıklarının sonu olur muydu?”

“Ne oldu Jongin? Bana söyleyebilirsin.” Yatağa yeniden oturarak Jongin’in gözlerinin içine baktı.

“İnsanlar konuşmaya başlamış, yanlış izlenim vermiş olabiliriz.” Jongin ağzından kaçırdı ve Junmyeon’un anlaması için sessizce dua etti.

“Ne izlenimi?”

“Birlikte olduğumuza ve senin taraf tuttuğuna dair.”

Duraklama oldu. “Kötü olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?”

“Evet. Yani, hayır! Ben—“ Jongin daha da beter etmeden kendini durdurdu. Junmyeon’un bakışları çok yoğundu ve içgüdüsel olarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Ya ben öyle düşünmelerini istiyorsam?” Junmyeon ciddi bir şekilde söyledi ama Jongin onun her an gülmeye başlayacağını düşünüyordu.

“Ne?” Jongin başını hemen Junmyeon’a çevirdi.

“Ya ben taraf tutuyorsam? Ya onlara seni önemsediğimi göstermek istiyorsam? Ya seni istiyorsam?”

Jongin’in dili tutulmuştu. Oda tamamen sessizleşmişti; duyulan tek ses hızlanan nefesleri ve kulaklarında çınlayan kalp atışlarıydı. Junmyeon’un kelimelerini yanlış duymak bir seçenek değildi; oldukça net ve sesli söylemişti. Junmyeon’un sözlerinin anlamı bambaşka bir şeydi. Ciddi olamazdı. Jongin, Junmyeon’un ona karşı hisleri olduğu fark ettiğinden ve şaka yapmak için onu kullandığından şüpheleniyordu. Junmyeon’un öyle birisi olduğunu hiç düşünmemişti ama Junmyeon’un hislerine karşılık vereceğini de hiç düşünmemişti.

“Gel buraya.” Junmyeon yanına vurarak söyledi.

Jongin neden ve nasıl hareket etmeyi başardığını bilmiyordu; bacakları titriyordu, aklı karmakarışıktı ve ilk kez Jongin ona itaat etmede kararsızdı. Ancak aniden kendi yatağında olmadığını fark etti. Ona denileni yapıyordu; sahibinin çağırdığı evcil hayvan gibi odanın karşısına geçerek Junmyeon’un yanına oturdu.

“Bu alandaki çoğu kişi dedikoducudur.” Junmyeon, Jongin’e dönerek konuşmaya başladı. “Seni bir kenardan izleyip hareketlerini ve sözlerini eleştirecekleri ilk hatanı beklerler. İnsanlar daha önce, sen resme girmeden önce de benim hakkımda konuştular ve maalesef ne kadar önlemeye çalışsan da senin hakkında konuşacaklar. Bu kaçınılmaz bir şey. Ama ayrıca doğru yaptığın anlamına gelir.” Junmyeon elini Jongin’in dizine koyarak söyledi. Dokunuşu kumaşa rağmen sıcacıktı. Sesi boğuk bir fısıltıya dönüştü. “O yüzden beni uzaklaştırma Jongin. Bunun yüzünden değil. İşaretleri yanlış mı okudum bilmiyorum ama—“

Jongin’in sesi boğazına takılıp kalmıştı. Bir şey söylemek istiyordu; belki Junmyeon’u itecekti çünkü endişeliydi. Junmyeon’a daha fazla bela olmak istemiyordu. Belki Junmyeon’a saçmalamamasını ve ona umut vermemesini söyleyecekti. Belki isteklerine boyun eğecek ve ona dokunacaktı.

“Hyung,” diye başladı ve Junmyeon’un eli bacağında hareket ederken nefesini tuttu. “Lütfen, sen—“

“Jongin, istemiyor musun…” durakladı ve yatakta aynı havayı soluyana kadar Jongin’e yaklaştı. Odadaki artan sıcaklığa rağmen bir titreme Jongin’in omurgasını yalayıp geçti.

Junmyeon’un bakışları Jongin’in dudaklarına düştü. Yakınlık Jongin’in başını döndürüyordu. Junmyeon’un kirpiklerini sayabilecek kadar yakınlardı ve biraz daha eğilse…

Junmyeon, Jongin’in onu itmesini bekliyormuş gibi tereddüt dolu birkaç saniye geçti. Ama Jongin bunu yapmadı; donmuş halde öylece istekle Junmyeon’un dudaklarına bakıyordu. Jongin’i kravatından tutup kendine çekerek dudaklarını birleştiren Junmyeon oldu.

İlk başta birbirine bastırılan dudaklardı ama çok geçmeden Junmyeon dudaklarını hareket ettirmeye başlayınca Jongin nefes almasını unuttu; yumuşak, sıcak ve Jongin’in hayal edebileceğinden daha iyiydi. Parmak uçları karıncalanıyor, ayak parmakları kıvrılıyordu ve bu tamamen çılgınca değilmiş gibi Jongin yakınlarda havai fişeklerin patladığını duyduğunu düşünüyordu. Onu hissetme ihtiyacıyla Junmyeon’un beline dokundu. Bunun _gerçek olduğunu_ anlaması bir saniyesini aldı. Bu gerçekti; rüyalarından birisi değildi ya da hayal gücünün ürünü değildi. Junmyeon onu öpüyordu ve- diliyle ağzını açtırmaya çalışıyordu. Dili Jongin’inkine dokunup dolandığında Jongin tereddüt dolu düşüncelerini bir kenara bırakıp karşılık vermeye başladı çünkü bu sorularının cevabı değilse, Junmyeon’un kucağına oturması kesinlikle cevabıydı.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in ceketini çıkardı ve sırtı yatakla buluşana kadar onu ittirdi; onu öpmeye ara vermeden üzerine çıktı. Daha sonra Jongin’in kravatını çözmeye başladı. Jongin hala olanlardan şaşkın bir halde yavaşça elini Junmyeon’un takımının içine kaydırdı ve gömleğini pantolonundan kurtardı. Parmaklarıyla karnının yumuşak tenine dokundu.

“Çıkarabilirsin.” Junmyeon dudaklarına karşı mırıldandı ve son kez öptükten sonra topukları üzerine oturdu.

Sersemleyen Jongin gözlerini açtı ve Junmyeon’a baktı. “Hımm?”

“Kıyafetlerimi çıkar.” Junmyeon emretti ve Jongin bu emirle sertleştiğini hissetti.

Oturarak titrek ellerle Junmyeon’un ceketini çıkardı ve umursamazca yere fırlattı. Sonraki hedefi papyonu ve gömleğiydi; Jongin her düğmeyi zayıf bir yeterlilikle çözüyordu. Gömlek açılarak Junmyeon’un göğsünü ortaya çıkardı. Yutkundu. Jongin bu sefer suçlu hissetmeden bakıyordu.

“Dokun bana.” Junmyeon, Jongin’in aç bakışlarını fark ederek fısıldadı.

Jongin, Junmyeon’un gözlerinde izin aradı ve arzuyla karardığını gördü. Uzanarak elini Junmyeon’un göğsüne koydu, teni her zamankinden daha sıcaktı. Junmyeon’un nefesi tekledi ve cesaretlenerek Jongin elini aşağıya indirdi; göğüs ucuna sürttüğünde Junmyeon içine keskin bir nefes çekti.

“Böyle mi?” Jongin memnun etmek için hevesle sordu; parmakları karnında dolaşıyor, pantolonunun ağzına yakın geziyordu.

“Evet.” Junmyeon başını salladı ve gözleriyle Jongin’in dokunuşunu takip etti. “Devam et.”

Jongin kemeri çözüp fermuarı açtı ve Junmyeon dizleri üstünde doğrulunca iç çamaşırıyla beraber pantolonunu indirdi; Junmyeon’u tamamen ortaya çıkarmıştı. Onun gibi sertti. Jongin merakla bir elini Junmyeon’un penisine sardı ve avucundaki sıcaklığını, ağırlığını hissetti.

Junmyeon kalçalarını hareket ettirerek Jongin’in avucunda gidip geliyordu ve elini becermesi Jongin’in kendi penisini zonklatıyordu.

Junmyeon birkaç saniyeliğine Jongin’in kucağından kalktı ve pantolonuyla gömleğinden kurtuldu. Hemen Jongin’in üstüne çıkarak onun kıyafetlerinden kurtulmaya başladı.

Çok geçmeden ikisi de çırılçıplaktı; yanan ten, yanan tene dokunuyordu. Dudaklar, dudaklara sürtüyor ve boyun, karın ve baldırlara doğru hareket ediyordu. Eller keşfe çıkmıştı. Yanıyormuş gibi hissetmesine rağmen Jongin daha fazlasını arzuluyordu. Bacaklarını ayıran Junmyeon’un parmaklarından daha fazlasına. Onu sarmalayan sıcak ağız ve penisindeki Junmyeon’un dilinden daha fazlasına. Junmyeon’un içinde olmasına, nerede olduğunu unutana kadar kendisini becermesine ihtiyacı vardı.

Jongin’in sabırsızlığını inlemeleri ve kalçasını kaldırmasıyla sezerek Junmyeon, Jongin’in bacakları arasında doğrulup ağzının kenarını sildi ve lube şişesini almak için ayağa kalktı. Jongin yürürken salınan Junmyeon’un kalçasını utanmazca izliyordu.

“Beni nasıl istiyorsun?” Junmyeon elinde lube ve kondomla yatağa döndüğünde sordu Jongin. Sonraki olacakların düşüncesi damarlarındaki kanı karıncalandırıyordu.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in yanına uzandı ve onu üstüne çekerek konuştu. “Beni sürmeni istiyorum.” Jongin daha fazla sertleşemeyeceğini düşünürken Junmyeon hatalı olduğunu kanıtlıyordu. Dudaklarını ısırarak başını salladı ve bacaklarını açarak Junmyeon’un kucağına oturdu. “Ve ben sana söyleyene kadar kendine dokunma, anladın mı?” Junmyeon, Jongin’in kalçasını tutarak ekledi.

“Evet.” Jongin penisleri birbirine sürtünce inledi. Daha sonra Junmyeon’un elindeki şişeye uzandı ancak Junmyeon onu uzaklaştırdı.

“Bırak bana.” Parmaklarına cömert bir miktar sıkarak Jongin’in arkasına uzandı ve ilk parmağı içine yolladı.

Jongin’in en son seks yaptığından beri baya zaman geçmişti, o yüzden rahatsızlık belirgindi ve onu yırtıp geçiyormuş gibi hissettiren yakıcı acı hatırladığından daha fazlaydı. Ancak Junmyeon sabırlı ve dikkatliydi; sıcak öpücükleriyle acıdan dikkatini dağıtmaya çalışıyordu ve hassasiyetle Jongin’in üç tanesine açılmasını bekliyordu. Üç parmak içeriye girmiş, onu genişleterek daha iyisi için hazırlıyordu.

En sonunda Jongin, Junmyeon’u bileğinden çekiştirerek hazır olduğunu belli etti. Junmyeon parmaklarını içinden çıkardığında Jongin boşlukta kasılarak dolu olma hissini özlemişti.

Yeniden dolmak isteyerek Jongin zaman kaybetmeden Junmyeon’un penisini kavradı ve dizleri üstünde doğruldu. Penisi girişine konumlandırarak içine almaya başladı; kalınlığından dolayı gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak tısladı. Başını geriye atmadan zevkten dolayı tırnaklarını Junmyeon’un göğsüne batırmıştı.

Junmyeon geriye yaslanıp Jongin’in tüm işi yapmasına izin vermedi; ellerini Jongin’in beline yerleştirerek penisinde hareket etmesine yardım ediyordu ve Jongin’in dizlerinin bağını çözecek noktayı arayarak kalçalarını içinde hareket ettiriyordu. Sonunda bulduğunda Jongin seslice inlemiş, kasları gerilmiş, dizlerinin bağı çözülmüş ve başını Junmyeon’un omzuna yaslayarak boynuna doğru nefes vermeye başlamıştı. Jongin yumruklarıyla çarşafı sıkıp dokunulmak için yalvarana kadar Junmyeon topuklarını yatağa bastırarak dizlerini kırdı ve Jongin’in içine daha sert, daha hızlı girmeye başladı.

“Hyung, lütfen.” Jongin hıçkırdı; ter bedeninden akıp Junmyeon’unkine karışıyordu. “Boşalmama izin ver. Dokun bana.”

Junmyeon muhtemelen Jongin’e bunun yettiğine karar vererek elini bedenlerini arasına soktu ve _sonunda_ Jongin’in penisini kavradı. Jongin’in prostatına vuruşlarıyla eş zamanlı olarak çekmeye başladı; Junmyeon’un diğer eli kalçasını sıktırıyordu. Jongin inleyerek Junmyeon’un elinde patlayarak göğüslerine boşaldı ve son damlası akana kadar Junmyeon’un kucağında zıpladı.

Jongin’in deliğinin etrafında kasılması ve parmaklarının saçlarını çekiştirmesi Junmyeon’un onu takip etmesine yetmişti; orgazmı Jongin’inki kadar yoğun bir şekilde boşaldı ve Junmyeon’un çıkardığı seslerin sonsuza kadar beyninde kazılı kalacağına emindi Jongin.

Junmyeon’un üstüne yığılarak bir süre dinlendi Jongin; Junmyeon’un yanına uzanana kadar orgazm etkilerinin dinmesini bekledi. Junmyeon gözlerini kapatarak nefesini düzene koymaya çalışırken sessiz kaldı ve Jongin’in endişelerini yeniden gün yüzüne çıkardı. Şimdi daha berrak bir zihinle Junmyeon’un pişman olup olmadığını ve bunun bir hata olduğunu düşünüp düşünmediğini merak ediyordu.

Bir süre öyle kaldılar; Jongin konuşmaya korkuyordu ancak çok sürmedi. Junmyeon sessizliği bozdu.

“Ben…” başını Jongin’e çevirerek konuşmaya başladı. “Uzun zamandır bunu yapmak istiyordum.”

Ve bu kelimeler yağmur gibi Jongin’in endişelerini alıp götürdü. Hem nefes almasına izin vermiyorlar hem de kalbinin Junmyeon’a karşı duygularıyla hızlanmasına neden oluyorlardı.

“Ben de.” Jongin gülümseyerek itiraf etti. Junmyeon karşılık verirken Jongin gülümsemesinin baş döndürücü olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Jongin uzanıp Junmyeon’un gülümseyen dudaklarına bir öpücük konduracakken kapının dışından sesler geldi. Duraklayarak dinlemeye başladı ve kime ait olduklarını, ne hakkında konuştuklarını fark edince yatağa gömülüp bir daha asla çıkmamayı diledi.

“Jongin’in başarabileceğini sana söylemiştim, Kyungsoo-yah!” Luhan’ın ses tonu oldukça neşeli çıkıyordu ve birisiyle beşlik çaktığı da aşikârdı.

“Hayır, bu yıl sona ermeden sevişeceklerini söylemiştin ve şimdi—“ Sehun durakladı. “1 Ocak, 00.23.”

“Ama gece yarısından _önce_ başladılar!”

“Lütfen ama, Jongin’e çok fazla güveniyorsun.”

“Oh kapa çeneni ve paramı ver çabuk!”

“Aman tanrım, onlar adına çok üzgünüm.” Utanmış Jongin yüzünü kapatan elleri arasından söyledi. “Onları öldüreceğim.” Tehdit ederek yataktan kalkmaya ve arkadaşlarına bir şeyler fırlatmaya yeltendi ama Junmyeon’un sesli kahkahası ve koluna dolanan parmakları onu durdurdu.

“Rahat bırak onları.” Junmyeon, Jongin’in kızarmış yanaklarını öperek söyledi. “Umursamıyorum. Şimdi birbirimizin tadını çıkaralım.”

Jongin iç çekerek rahatladı ve yeniden yatağa yönlendirilmeye ve nefesi kesilene kadar öpülmeye izin verdi. Arkadaşlarıyla sabah ilgilenecekti. Jongin ve Junmyeon’un karara bağlaması gereken çok şey vardı. Jongin’in cevaplanacak milyonlarca sorusu vardı ancak bu gece her şeyi bir kenara itip dış dünyayı unutacaktı. Gece olduğu sürece kelimeler için bolca zamanlardı vardı ve Jongin kendisini kaybederse, Junmyeon’un her zamanki gibi onu geri döndüreceğine güveniyordu.

 

 

**_The END._ **


End file.
